smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairest Thing Chapter 4
The Fairest Thing: Chapter 4 "Being held for ransom by pirates?" "I'm afraid so, Johan. I didn't want your big day to be tainted by worry, but I wanted to tell you why he isn't coming. If you'd like to postpone, I understand." Johan sat in deep thought. This was not a decision to be taken lightly. "Would it be possible for me to leave right after the ceremony? A lot of people have put in too much preparation to call things off completely, and I think I'd be able to do more for him as a knight than as a squire. I don't need to be around for the celebrations afterward." "I'll hasten things as much as needed. And I do think he'll manage. Your father is a survivor if anything. He's been through a lot worse than kidnapping." Johan knew this as well. He had fond childhood memories of his parents, but hadn't seen much of his father in the eleven years since his mother had died. This was also when he had moved to the castle to be fostered as a Page. It was a relatively normal arrangement for a boy of his social status to see very little of his birth parents after age seven, but his father was not exactly young anymore, and had been recently laid up by an injury. The King said not to worry, but he did. "I know you want to help him, and I realize I've been reluctant to send you into danger after some past misjudgements. Do you remember when you were a spy in the court of Lord Basenhau?" "How could I forget that? You had to send Count Tremaine to rescue me!" "True, true. But you were just a boy then, you've grown up, become a man. And after you've been knighted it will be official. I think you should be the one to go find your father. You've more than proven yourself worthy." "Thank you, Sire, I'm honored." Johan went to find Peewit to let him know that they would be leaving as soon as the ceremonies were over, and to find Maenad to ask her if she had ever heard of pirates who lived in haunted marshes and called themselves the "Brothers of Equality." He found them together; Maenad practicing a tune on the strange double flute she played, and Peewit untangling a basket full of skeins of tangled yarn. "Hmm, never heard of any Brothers of Equality, but I have been to those marshes before. Very creepy places indeed. It was a while ago, though I imagine they're still as sparsely populated as they were back then." "You have? That's wonderful. Do you think you could find your way there again?" "Probably, if the King allows me to go. I think Sabina's occupied with her new friend Francesca." "What do you mean, 'very creepy' and 'haunted'? Isn't it bad enough we're going to go look for pirates in the middle of nowhere?" Squeaked Peewit. "You don't have to come along if you're just going to whine about it. It could just be Sir Johan and I, on a romantic journey!" Johan rolled his eyes. "You do know you won't have to keep up with this act after we leave. And we're going to rescue my father, that's hardly romantic." "Well I don't know about that; is your father as handsome as you are?" "He's more than twice my age, Maenad." The remote possibility of Maenad as a stepmother was somehow more disturbing than having her as a pretend lady-love. "You forget, when you've lived as long as I have, there's no such thing as "too old," she replied with a wink. Peewit tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. "Ahem. Anyway, I need you two to please pass the word to Sabina and get things ready for a journey as soon as possible. Gerard and the King wanted to finalize the details with me; I'll let them know you two want to come along." Johan hurried off. Manead stood and stretched. "I'll go tell Sabina. You have yarn to untangle still." "Hey! You said you'd stay and help." "I said I'd keep you company, not help. I'm not the one who wiped my mouth on a tablecloth right in front of Dame Barbara, and then tried to make it better by telling a fart joke. Besides, I have my own things to prepare." Word got round the castle that the adoubement was being rushed due to Sir Edelhart's being kidnapped, and the rumors reached Sabina before Maenad managed to. The werewolf found her glumly listening to Francesca compare which fabrics would be most fashionable for the coming season's gowns. She was eager to hear news from Johan, but her heart fell when Maenad confirmed that Johan was indeed leaving immediately after the ceremony to try and rescue his father. She had planned on long, joyful celebration, not a quick goodbye. All she wanted now was to visit him once more before the actual ceremony. That visit couldn't happen; Johan had already gone to prepare. He had fantasized about this day since he was a child, it still all seemed unreal, especially given the circumstances. He was at the threshold of knighthood and adulthood, a day that could not come soon enough for him. So why did this day have to arrive with his father kidnapped and the woman he'd fallen in love with betrothed to someone else? This wasn't how he'd imagined knighthood at all. He put this disappointment aside for later, there were more important things to focus on. First came a ritual bath, then a nightlong fast and vigil in the castle chapel, though he could not sleep even if he wanted to. The next morning, the actual ceremony began. Dressed in their finest, the court assembled in the castle's chapel where Johan was already waiting. Maenad was running late. This annoyed Barbara, who had orchestrated the hurried ceremony; she paced nervously outside grumbling about the irresponsible tutor. Sabina sat quietly, pretending to be interested in gowns and pageantry, all while trying not to stare at Johan. Was he thinking of her? Meanwhile, King Pepin was also beginning to get annoyed by the delay. Maenad finally did slip in, just before the King was about to begin, looking nervous and clutching the sword: a newly forged and very expensive Damascus blade, the King's gift to his favorite squire. She also looked…different, though she hung near the back of the chapel where it was hard to get a good look at her. Johan looked different as well, his hair was cut, he wore a new tunic of white, red and black (all symbolic of knightly duties and responsibilities, as Maenad understood) and while he tried to look serious, he beamed nonetheless. The King, also dressed in his best ermine robes and jewels, stood and hushed the crowd. He beckoned Johan come forward and addressed him, "Why do you wish to be made a knight? Is it with the hope of gaining treasure? Is it that men may show you honor?" Johan denied both accusations. This was all carefully rehearsed; no one had any doubt of his sincerity. The King gave the signal for Maenad and several knights to approach, bearing sword, shield, golden spurs, and armor. Throwing off her hood and cradling the sword in one arm like a victory trophy, she followed the knights down the aisle. Would her ring sufficiently fool the humans in attendance? All eyes were suddenly on her. Judging particularly by Peewit's slack-jawed reaction, she assumed the spell worked. Smiling with satisfaction, she strode forward, to where the knights were arming Johan. He looked a little shocked to see her as she knelt and fastened the sword around his waist. She stood with the others and watched as Johan knelt and the King drew his own sword and tapped Johan lightly on each shoulder. "I present you all with Sir Johan!" With that, he was a Knight, and everyone was free to gather around the smiling youth and offer him congratulations. Next chapter Category:The Fairest Thing chapters Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories